Ment to be Broken, Desired to be Fixed
by x-Audiya-x
Summary: When you end up in the anime world, makai actually chained to a wall by Togoru and his men, two demons rescue you, a beautiful kitsune and an angry fire demon, But memories return and old habbits come back, which is what Togoru wants YOUxYoukoShuuichi
1. Default Chapter

  
  
T.T I Just want to do one of these stories, I like reading them, might as well make them . Sorry your name and look is chosen for you don't murder me for it. Oh yeah and you start out in the "Real world" then get transferred to "their world"  
  
You shivered in the wind as you walked home from school looking at the ground. Strange things had been happening to you, you've seemed to be getting mood swings and getting restless. You pushed your chestnut brown bangs out of your ocean blue eyes and continued to think about the weird things that had been happening. You look up and notice you're no where near your house, you're not even on a sidewalk. Your in a forest, surrounded by thick trees there was no sunlight anywhere.

"How the hell did I get here?" You say to no one really, and look around. Suddenly there is a sound behind you and you turn around to see a dark shadow darting from side to side. Frantically you try and keep the shadow in your view but it's to fast.

"W-w-who are you, what do you want from me?!" you yell trying not to shake. Suddenly you hear a deep grunt and feel a large hit on your head; the last thing you see is your own blood coming from the top of your forehead.  
  
You woke up in a room with one window and bars through it. You tried to get up but where pulled back. There was a black collar with a chain attached to it, your arms and legs where free but your neck wasn't. You saw your reflection in a small piece of broken glass, your eyes.

"Oh..my god" you said scooting close to it. Your eyes where big and darkened around the edges and had odd eye lashes and light spots. "I'm..anime style! This isn't happening" You poked yourself in the eye and your eye started watering.  
"Okay maybe I'm not dreaming" you said wiping your eye. You became more away of your surroundings. You tried to get up and sit on a chair looking out the window. There where tree's everywhere and it was nighttime. The stars shone bright, you sighed and looked outside the caged windows. There was nothing but the rustling in the trees.   
"Wait a minute….why the hell am I here?" You said coming out of your trance. You tried picking the lock but it was no use, you sat there and began to cry. You heard footsteps, it was a longhaired man with sharp eyes he was wearing all black and looked like a vampire. You dropped your mouth open a little and then backed away. He held his hand out to you.

"Don't be scared I wont hurt you….yet" he said from behind his mask. You shivered and glared at him.  
"Oh scary look" he said laughing a little and getting up. Soon a large man in a dark green shirt came down with sunglasses walking past the tall thing guy that was just talking to you.

"The brat is awake" said the tall one turning to you. The guy in the sunglasses smiled a little and came towards you.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" he asked you, his voice was deep. You didn't do anything or say anything you just sat there in awe. Soon you where on the floor, he had smacked you across the face.  
  
"You will answer when spoken to woman!" he yelled. You held your face afraid to move.

"You will learn so enough Chikage Himaroki" he said. He knew your name, your breathing calmed down and you   
just sat there thinking of your family, your friends everything. The tears started to come back as your cries faded into the night.  
  
You woke up a little later to the sound of the lock on your cell door falling. You scooted back a little until the door opened. A tall man with golden eyes and soft white hair down to his shoulders was staring at you. He had fox ears and a tail that was swishing, he was wearing an all white fighting uniform his claws where sharp. He looked at you and closed the door and went up to you and said nothing, and started picking at your lock.  
"What is this a midnight gang bang?" you said letting it slip, you turned your head to get ready to get slapped. You felt nothing, you opened your eyes and he was staring at you. He looked at you funny and then you looked at his struggling with the lock.  
"Don't you have a key?" you asked him.  
"I don't think they would give your rescuer a key" he said, his voice was deep. You looked at him and handed him a bobby pin from your hair.  
"This might help" you said handing it to him, he took it from you and broke the lock and took your hand running from the cell, an alarm went off.  
"Shit" he muttered as he pulled you into a dark passageway, but it was a dead end. Soon guards where running in front of you all around the hallways, he pulled you close to him so your head reached his chest, you blushed a little. You looked up at his face, angry with the alarm and went on your tiptoes and touched his ears. He looked at you a little shocked and you let go of his ears and looked down, he laughed a little. Soon the guards where at another part of the castle and you where hand in wrist running again through the hallways and dodging the guards.

With one large bang the door was broken and you both where outside panting.  
"Where the hell am I?" you asked him gasping for breath.  
"Makai" he said pulling you deeper into the forest he sat down on the ground cross-legged and began to lick his arm. There was a small cut on it, you looked at him oddly. He sensed you staring and looked up at you.  
"Demon thing" he said and went back to nursing his arm. You sat down and rested and leaned back onto someone's legs.  
"Off Human" you heard an unfamiliar voice say, you sat up startled.

Nyahahahahahahahhaa that's all for now, reviews   
  
Kurama: -- a gang bang? Like I would do that  
  
Rookie: You never know  
  
Kurama: ::Growls::  
  
Rookie: 00 ::hands him tuna::  
  
Kurama: 0o 


	2. Hiei and Kaeto

  
  
Rookie: Not many reviews, oh well yay for coconuts .  
  
Youko: You are insane….  
  
Rookie: Well your observant..  
  
Youko: -- on with the story baka  
  
"Get off me human" said an unfamiliar voice, you shot straight up and looked up to see two crimson eyes glaring at you. You scrambled back bumping into a log, you stared at the shadowy figure. As he stepped into the moonlight, your mouth dropped a little. He had black spikey hair that shot up, with a white starburst in the middle. He had a stern look, his eyes glowing, wearing all black and his hands in his pockets.

"What are you looking at ningen?" he said still glaring. You tried to get something out but turned away blushing.

"N-nothing" you managed to get out. You scooted back a little afraid and then turned to your 'knight in shinning armor'.

"Uh..who are you?" you asked him realizing you know nothing about him. He looked at you, then at the other guy and then back.

"Youko Kurama, you may call me Kurama" he said and looked up at the other guy. He just stood there and shook his head and disappeared into the forest.

"That's Hiei, he isn't very social" he said his voice booming. You two sat in silence under the moonlight, his golden eyes showing no emotion to anything, his tail swished back and forth as he got up and went to a tree a few feet away.

"Hey Hiei you want to come down here and start a fire for us?" He asked smirking. You heard a grunt as the small one came down and shot a glare at Kurama and held out his right hand. Fire appeared in it as he threw it on a circle of logs Kurama had laid down a few moments before. Kurama saw your shocked face and smirked.

"He's a fire demon..well partially, part koorime to" he said turning to his friend.

"She has no business knowing anything of me, what Togoru would want with a ningen is beyond me, they are nothing more than dirt" he said like you weren't even there. You grew angry and glared at him.

"That's a pretty harsh comment on all humans do you even know all the humans in the world?!" you shot at him, shocked at your tone. He turned to you a bit surprised but his surprised look turned into an automatic glare.

"I don't need to know every human to know they are bakas" and with that he turned and left into the forest. You crossed your arms on your chest and turned to stare at the fire. Kurama sat down across from you and joined your gaze into the flames.

"What's stuck up his ass?" you said to no one.Kurama laughed a bit and crossed his legs.

"He isn't friendly, as I said before. Most demon feed on humans or look down on them, it's a demon thing" he said pushing bangs out of his eyes.

"You use that excuse a lot don't you?" you asked him looking at him. His hair looked so soft and silky, you pulled a strand of your (color) hair and fumbled with it. Its semi-curly locks on the ends bothered you and you flipped it away. You noticed him looking at you and blushed a little, and looked at the flames again.  
"I wonder if fire koorime is an oxymoron," you said randomly. Kurama looked at you and smiled and tilted his head.

"Maybe" he said looking at the dying fire.  
"You better get some rest, we're going to need to find a place to stay" he said lying down on the wet grass.

"Wait, I'm staying here?" You practically shouted. He opened one eye and looked at you.

"And if demons hate humans, then why did you save me? How did you know I was even there?" you asked him a little concerned and frightened.

"Easy, we need something to sell," he said closing his eyes. You looked at him shocked.

"Your going to what?!" you jumped to your feet backing up and tripping over a log landing on your back.

"Well that's just peachy" you said sarcastically. You looked up to see Kurama staring at you with a slight grin on his face.

"I was kidding," he said holding out his hand. You grabbed it and where amazed at how fast he pulled you up. You two locked gazes for a moment, he was the first to turn away.

"Sadly I work for the ruler of the spirit world, King Enma. To repay for my thousand years of thieving I work with two humans with spirit power. Hiei's situation is the same, its so we have a clean slate in spirit world." He said with a sigh.

"So you don't like working for him?" You asked lying down on the grass. He said nothing and lay on the grass and closed his eyes. The fire died, and by the moonlight you could see his silver ears twitching. You smiled at how cute he looked and closed your eyes.   
  
MORNING  
  
You woke up to the sound of rustling branches near you, you turned around to come face first with a giant log and it scratched your nose. You winced a little,  
"Damn wilderness" you muttered as you sat up stretching. The sun shone in your eyes and it was a beautiful day. Birds where chirping, or at least you hoped they where birds. You looked around and Kurama was still sleeping, you looked up to see Hiei sleeping on a branch with his arms crossed and a small frown on his face.

"Jeez, he even sleeps angry" you said quietly and slowly got up to a standing position. You looked around you, same setting. Sadly it hadn't been a dream, you sighed and tiptoed around Kurama and took a walk through the forest.

The lush grass squished beneath your feet as you made your way to a clearing and to a small lake. The water glistened in the sunlight, it looked so calming. You sat down at the edge and made designs in the water with your finger. You felt something roll down your cheek, you put your finger on it, it was a tear.

"Why am I crying?" you asked your self, looking at your reflection. You where a bit shocked at you anime appearance.  
"Oh yeah, I'm in an anime" you said lying back on the grass. You found a small rock and sat up and skipped it through the water. It skipped five times until hitting something in the head that made a small grunt. It startled you so you stood up, it was a guy or you hoped it was a guy. He had long black flowing hair pulled into low pony tail and glowing blue eyes. They where soft and narrow, he was wearing a long black jacket and black pants, kind of reminding you of Hiei. He had long claws and fangs he came close to you and picked up the rock that you had thrown and put it in his hand.

Your mouth opened a little, he was the sexiest man you had seen, except for Kurama. You blushed at the thought of Kurama but shook it away, and met two red eyes staring at you. You gulped a little,

"Hi?" you squeaked as you backed up into a tree. He said nothing and cocked his head a little and showed his fangs.

"I'm thirsty, now be a good girl and don't scream okay?" he said to you as he went up to you and pushed your body against the tree.

"But…before you kill me can I at least know your name?" you asked him looking straight into his eyes. He blinked and a smirk came across his face.

"Kaeto" he said as he opened his mouth to show his fangs. You closed your eyes and waited for it, you heard a swoosh sound but felt nothing. You opened one eye timidly to see Kurama and Kaeto wrestling with each other. Kaeto launched his teeth into Kurama's shoulder. Kurama winced and pulled a single rose from his hair and turned into a long whip of thorns and pushed off of Kaeto. He lashed his whip at him three times cutting his stomach, shoulder and beautiful face. Kaeto winced and merely said,

"That ningen isn't worth it" and limped off into the dark forest. You stood there breathing hard as Kurama fell to his knees griping his shoulder. You ran to him and ripped some of your shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder tight. He looked at you shocked and just sat there panting, his golden eyes trying to look through your (color) eyes gleaming with concern. You looked up at him and saw his face a smiled a little.

"It's a human thing" you said, he smiled a little and looked over to see Hiei standing there. He had a disgusted look on his face looking at both of you.

"He is a demon he doesn't need your ningen care"   
"Oh will you shut up already! I'm trying to help him and your being an ass so either get over me being a human or deal with it!" you said yelling at him. You quickly covered your mouth with your hand. Hiei's mouth dropped open a little and his eyes got narrow and turned into a glare.  
"No ningen should ever talk to me like that!" he said and stalked off. You let out a sigh of relief and looked at Kurama, he was laughing a little.

"He will warm up to you, but if you keep pissing him off like that, you'll never earn his respect" he said. You looked down, but he cupped your chin in his hand and looked into your eyes.

"Don't worry, he is hard to get along with" he put his face closer and his nose touched yours. You blushed a light pink and then he let go and walked into the forest.

"I'm going to find Hiei and try to calm him down, stay here" he said pointing to you.

"Yes master" you mumbled. He turned to you and got a hentai grin.

"That's my girl," he said winking at you. You blinked and then got up and slapped him across the face.

"PERVERT!" you yelled holding your hand you slapped him with. He had a red mark on his face and was still in shock that you slapped him. He clutched his face.

"I guess I deserve that…..but don't ever do it again" he said walking off. You sat down on the grass and held your hand.

"Ow" you said wiggling your hand. You laid back on the grass to see to sets of eye's staring at you.

"Well this is dandy" you said and started to shake.

Rookie: Nyaahahhahaha, and Kaeto is an original character, no stealing .  
  
Kurama: They slapped me..

Rookie: Poor baby ::gives him a llama::

Kurama: o.o 


	3. Taste and Smell

  
  
_Thoughts-_thought you might want to know sirs   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well Hello there" said a voice. You quickly got up motionlessly and then a giant floating tv screen came up to you. [a/n this would probably appear in my random fics but it actually has meaning 0.0] You screamed and fell backwards, it was a toddler.  
"Sorry your not used to see a floating tv screen, or a toddler talking through it, but have you seen Kurama or Hiei" asked the voice. He had a hat round and larger than his head with JR. printed on the front he was sitting in a desk with a blue ogre in a loin cloth and suddenly you found this very funny. You began to crack up and fall over clutching your sides and tears came down your face. Koenma face faulted as you stopped laughing, looked at him and started laughing again.  
"Oh god I'm going insane" you said in between laughs. You finally stopped laughing and sat up still giggling.

"And who are you again?" you asked the guy on the t.v screen.  
"I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit world" he stated while stamping some papers. _So this is who Kurama gets his orders from, a toddler?!_ The thought almost made you want to burst out laughing again until you saw Hiei and Kurama come out of a clearing with a large dead beast with many cuts on it and Hiei was caring some logs.  
"Well this is new" Kurama stated as the tv screen turned around. His jaw dropped a little, Hiei had a look like this ?? [sorry I had to do that XD]  
"Hello boys like my new equipment?" he asked them. Neither said anything so you decided to brake the silence.

"I heard the camera adds ten pounds" you blurted out. They all turned to face you and Hiei smirked a little.

"ORGE YOU MAD ME LOOK FAT!" Yelled the toddler as the blue orge sweat dropped and ran away up to the camera.  
"Well Koenma just wanted to say that the portal doesn't work anymore so you guys are stuck there until we fix it and the only energy was enough to fit this in we have to go now bye!" his blue face disappeared and the tv exploded causing parts to fly everywhere. Hiei had jumped into a tree a few seconds earlier and Kurama easily dodged but you where hit by plastic and glass. You turned you back so everything went into your back. You winced and fell to your knees breathing harder than normal and feeling your shirt become blood stained.

Kurama came over to you and bent down next to you.  
"Are you alright?" he asked you trying to keep his face hard and not showing any emotion.

"Yup, just peachy" you said as you winced. Kurama lifted up your shirt and you turned around and slapped him.

"What are you doing you perv!" you screamed. Kurama got angry grabbed your face up to his.

"I was trying to see your wounds baka ningen!" he yelled. He could get pretty mean and you where suddenly scared of him. He saw the look in your eyes and he softened a little and then he gently turned you around and lifted up the back of your shirt and turned to Hiei.

"Hiei, could you go get some of the water by the springs? I can mix it with some herbs and it will act as a healing medicine" he said. Hiei grunted and defiantly left to go get spring water. _Why is he helping that stupid human anyways, why Togoru wants someone as ditzy as her I will never know_. Hiei's after shadow was soon lost to the trees and the sun being covered by a river of thin clumps of clouds.   
"You go hit pretty badly, but I can clean it up" Kurama said and looked at all the sores in your back. You had pieces of glass and plastic sticking out all along your back and he un did you bra strap and let it fall to the sides. You gasped and blushed a little. He sensed your embarrassment,  
"Don't worry its for medical things only" he said with a small smile.  
"Thanks doctor" you said with a half smile, but you winced.  
"Don't talk it obviously pains you" You nodded and soon felt his claws dig into your skin and felt a piece of plastic being lifted from your skin. You winced and a tear came down from your eyes. _No don't cry I can't have him thinking I'm weak, after all I've been through in my own dimension a little plastic shouldn't hurt, I should be amune to pain. Physical and mental…_  
He pulled a large piece of glass out and screamed slightly and gripped the ground so hard your knuckles turned white and began to cramp up. Kurama took out the pieces on by one until they where all out but you where bleeding badly.  
"Baka Koenma.." you heard Kurama mutter. Kurama paused for awhile and you felt no motion until you felt something wet and soft come across your back in a spot where the plastic had been and began to slowly lick up the blood. _Is he licking me?!_ But in reality the shock turned into a good feeling and you loved the feeling of his tongue even if it was just 'for medical things'. You closed your eyes and let his tongue slide across your back lapping up the blood from your back until he got to where your bra straps hung. He stopped and then slowly began to lick where the blood had trickled down to your sides and you let out a small moan. He stopped and you realized what you had done and blushed madly and avoided his eyes.

He moved back and redid your bra and pulled your shirt back down, and turned to see a disgusted Hiei looking at him. He threw him a pouch that had the water in it and turned on his heel and left.  
"Lay down" he said in his deep voice that made you shiver whenever you heard him speak. You mentally slapped yourself, _What in the hell am I doing? I can't get close to anyone human or demon, I despise people, I despise demons I despise all living creatures, they all need to die. Why am I letting him get to me? _You laid down on your stomach and he removed your shirt totally and you blushed again. He tried not to pay attention as he poured the cold water on your back. It was freezing, you began to shiver but it felt good. Your eyes closed and sleep took you on its journey.  
  
Your eyes still closed, but you where mentally awake. You heard two voices, Kurama's and Hiei's. They where near by a few feet away talking in low tones.  
  
"Nothing happened Hiei, I was cleaning her wounds why are you taking it as something its not?" Kurama asked.  
"I'm not I'm just making sure its not going to turn into anything" Hiei retorted  
"She's just a case Hiei, nothing more" you heard Kurama say. With that statement your eyes snapped open and you where full of rage. _I knew it humans and demons are all the same I'm nothing to either race and will never be, nothing but a rag doll to kick around and take out their freakish fantasies on._ You got to a standing point and the two looked at you,  
  
"Good morning Chikage" Kurama said. Hiei grunted a hello and you stood there clenching your fist behind your back. You smiled a little and turned and walked into the forest.  
"Where are you going" Kurama called after you. You stopped and thought, _Where am I going?_  
"I don't know but I'll tell you when I get there!" with that you ran off not aware of anything but the trees flashing infront of you and the grass on your feet, you came to a clearing of trees where there was nothing but grass and you just fell onto your stomach and laid there not thinking not doing anything but lying there and taking everything in.  
  
-----------------------------Back in the spirit world------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Koenma sir, I have some things on Chikage" said a cheery blue headed girl with purple eyes and a pink kimono on. She came carrying a stack of papers and sat them on the toddlers desk.  
"That's nice Botan, but I'm trying to contact Yusuke to see how far hes gotten with getting that energy orb" He stated trying to contact Yusuke on the communicator compact. Botan waited patiently but Koenma threw down the compact and screamed and crossed his arms.  
" Now will you hear about Chikage?" Botan asked the furious prince. He waved his hand for her to continue.  
"Well according to the books her ancestors trace back to the warring ages of the demon world, over the Doru stone." She said looking up from the paper.

"Ah yes, the Doru stone. I've heard of it but I've always thought it was just legend nothing real."  
"Well there is not proof, but according to legend Chikages great great great great great great great.."  
"All right I get it shes very old and shes her great grandmother, what else?"  
"The legend states that Marou swallowed the jewl and had her body burned inside the family home so that no one could get the stone."  
"Was that not the stone that can if a human has enough of some type of emotion stored inside that it can become demonic energy?" Koenma asked scratching his chin.  
"Yes and the name Doru comes from the Dorusakki clan, a small clan of vampires that created the stone because your father had taken away their powers to bite humans and turn them into slaves. But the stone passed down through Marou to the generations." Botan said getting another paper.  
"And the reason that Chikage was in a different dimension is because the last battle of the war, Sussanu-o used a great attack that made demons go into another dimension, and he used it on the remains of Chikage's family" Botan said putting the papers down.  
"Ah, so they must think Chikage holds the gem" Koenma said.  
"But sir if the gem is inside her they need to kill her to get it, wouldn't they have killed her right when they got her?" Botan asked. Koenma thought for a moment.  
"I suppose, but we really need that energy orb from that lazy detective!"  
"Your hardly to call someone lazy…" Botan mumbled to her self.  
"What was that?" Koenma asked. Botan sweat-dropped,  
"Nothing sir" she said as she went out of the room.

---------------------------------With You-------------------------------------------------------  
  
You could still feel the rage with in you thought it had been awhile since Kurama had stated there was nothing, not even a small spark between you and him. You got up and punched a tree with all your rage, not expecting to make a crack, much less brake the tree in half and have it fall. You watched the tree slowly fall as your mouth opened.  
"Timber…?" you said to no one as the tree crashed down onto the floor. You looked at your hand, then at the tree and then back at your hand. _Did..I do that?_ You sat on the ground still starring at the tree expecting yourself to suddenly wake up and find yourself back in your house..no.._What am I saying? I don't want to go back there, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be there. I want to be..gone.  
  
_Kurama and Hiei came running and stopped and looked a the tree with the same expression you had.  
"What in the makai happened here?" Hiei asked softly.  
"I think she broke the tree" Kurama said looking at your hands that had a few splinters in it. You began to lick your own blood, having a metally yet sweet taste too it. You looked at them, there eyes full of questions.  
"I didn't know you could do that.." Kurama said his voice trailing off. You shrugged,  
"I guess we share something, I didn't either" you said still licking your hand. Hiei and Kurama exchanged confused glances and then looked back at you.   
"Baka.." Hiei said and walked off into somewhere unknown to you and Kurama. You avoided Kurama's eyes by finding various things to stare at, like the tree you broke for instance. Kurama sat down infront of you, the two of you sat in silence for awhile and then you heard a small ringing noise.  
"I think your pants are ringing" you said pointing to Kurama's pants. Kurama pulled out the pink communicator and flipped it open to Koenma. He quickly explained the situation with you, but you knew nothing and didn't care for that matter. Until you heard your name and you crawled over to Kurama as he shut the communicator.  
"That was Koenma again right?" you asked him and he nodded.  
"And you've had that thing the whole time right..?" you once again go the same answer.  
"Then why did he use the floating tv…" you and Kurama sat still for a while then fell anime style. Kurama shook his head and looked at the sky. It had turned a bright orange color with tints of red in it, you looked at it oddly too. Then Kurama was surrounded by a familiar and delicious smell, of cinnamon and sugar. _Where have I smelled this type of smell before? Wait, the sky its mating season now, she's in heat! Well this could be a new problem, many demons will want to come claim her, I didn't know half vampires went into heat. This smell is going to drive me crazy, and she probably doesn't even know. I'll guess I'll have to control my demon instincts.   
_  
"Something wrong?" you asked braking his thoughts. He blinked and shook his head and turned away from you trying to get away from the alluring smell that covered your entire body. You blinked a bit confused and looked at the sky again. Kurama had brought the beast he had carried before the tv experience and began to put the logs in a circle and light a fire with an odd shaped flower. You looked at it in amazement  
"It's a Herfufaia hana" he said smiling you nodded as he made a spit out of a long piece of wood and stuck the beast on it and began to cook it. The smoke rose into the air and the rustling of bushes was hear behind and in front of you.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translation-Herfufaia hana-hellfire flower


End file.
